


Faking It

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-09
Updated: 2012-11-09
Packaged: 2017-11-18 07:17:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 8 July 2006 in response to <a href="http://inell.livejournal.com/profile">inell</a>'s prompt of <i>Hermione/Fred/George: Hermione in the middle, summer rain, and pleasure</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Faking It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Inell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/gifts).



> Written on 8 July 2006 in response to [inell](http://inell.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Hermione/Fred/George: Hermione in the middle, summer rain, and pleasure_.

Hermione never thought that she'd be floating in an engorged barrel full of summer rain with George's cock nestled between the cheeks of her arse and Fred's prick sliding slowly in and out of her cunt, but here she was, and here she would gladly stay, buoyed up by the pleasure of too many cinnamon-scented limbs to count. It was difficult to remember that there were just two of them, Fred and George, when fingertips were playing over her nipples and tongues were lapping at her throat and fingers were . . . fingers were—

"Pinching!"

"Oops," said Fred, "think that was me."

"Make it both of us," George urged, pushing inside of Hermione and pinching up along her left side, while Fred pinched up along her right.

It was too much.

"Oh! I—no! Oh, yes, that's—"

Fred laughed, steadying Hermione's head as it lolled forward so that she wouldn't drown. "Love it when she comes that hard."

"Love you, Free," George panted, leaning over Hermione's shoulder to kiss his brother.

Her hair covering her face, Hermione smiled.


End file.
